User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The 2nd Existential Seed (Lookout Verse)
'Summary' Frankie, also known as The 2nd Existential Seed, is officially the first character i created on this site. the child has the power to manipulate concepts, even the concept of reality, to practically infinite levels of efficiency and power. It is not revealed to many yet, but he is actually an 2nd Existential Seed , The Creator per say of the 2nd Alternate Omniverse . He knows this,subconsciously and consciously, but hasn't reveal this to others yet. This child also crossed over with the likes of DBS due to him being lost by Galactimus on the way to another set of worlds, and was stuck in DBS for a good length of time. He has an fascination with Goku, albeit to an interesting degree that wasn't known until that crossover revealed the extent of that fascination. 'Background' How the Child of the Alpha Reality was born. The Child of the Alpha Reality is born from an alternate located directly beside the current Omniverse that everyone was in. When the Existential Seed was born, an ancient magician used his powerful magic to make a EXACT duplicate, no faults at all, of the original Existential Seed. He then warped back to his Omniverse while the other events went exactly as planned. Childhood ''' You know how a god views humans as ants. It is somewhat the same thing as how the girl views the world, or the Omniverse per say. It isn't malicious in any way, shape , or form. These include people as powerful as Elysus, or weaker. It is just simply how she views everything. Even currently as a baby, subconsciously she is viewing the world this way, while playing with toy cars like a normal child. Her caretaker, Galactimus, was already aware of the power this human girl had, and was as such afraid of him. One little temper tantrum, was enough to literally vaporize him to the point of no return. '''The Lookout Saga Several years later after Frankie was born, at age 8, he was teleported into the Omniverse, the one were his brother currently resided. After many negotiations with the people, it was decided that Frnakie would stay at The Lookout, while Galactimus went and fought for the preservation of the world.. Subconscious Intervention TBE 'The Zen'O War Saga' TBE 'The Star-Crossed Love Saga' TBE Appearance The girl actually looks like a normal child .Her height is 4"8, which actually seems quite ridiculous when you realize he is just as short as Krillin, if not slightly weaker in appearance. Her appearance seems wimpy, with soft and fragile pale skin, and light blue innocent eyes. Her hair color and type is strawberry blond hair on his head. His clothing rather varies depending on mood. When he feels normal, a blue shirt is normally what he wears, with white cacky long pants. In-fact, people have described her, despite her appearance as having the potential to be a fair maiden if she chooses to be. Personality Her personality is like a child, because even though he has infinite amounts of power, she is essentially a kid. However, there are a few noticeable things about her personality. She is quite a introvert, and prefers to not socialize with others her age. This is notable in high school (time skipped 4 years from current), where she has NO friends, and no sources of interaction. People treat her badly, even as a freak maybe, because of her obscene amounts of power. Because of this, she doesn't reveal himself to others often. She is a nice and overall caring person, but her shyness literally restricts what she can do with it. However, she can have quite the temper if flared, which is rare to apparently do. The Seed is uncaring itself... Desiring nothing but flourishment across Creation and it's Boundless Forms and Iteration. It doesn't matter Powers and Stats |-|Frankie (Innoncence/Child State)= |-|Frankie (The Seed Awakened)= Tier: Unknown '''. Likely '''0 Name: Frankie Origin: Ultimate Dragon Ball / Lookout verse Gender: Despite male pronouns... This was revealed a trick as it was revealed that the vessel of the 2nd Existential Seed... Frankie... is in-fact Female Age: 12 (The 2nd Existential Seed however is far older than most of the Multiverse, predating the conceptualization of Age... Even those who predate Existence in it's totality don't know where The 1st Existential Seed came from) Classification: Vessel of The 2nd Existential Seed Powers and Abilities: (All the abilities everyone in the Ultra Dragon Ball Verse has, including the likes of Taros and Geti Goku) Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely High ' Outerverse Level '( He is the true embodiment of 'The Concept of True God' throuhout the entire of Ultimate Dragon Ball / Lookout Verse, and the totality of verses Seed ever has is or ever will be this would only be so far as before the World's Beyond Cosmology & MInus Mythos was born, hence only being 1A, and is the Vessel of the 2nd Existential Seed which keeps it all in existence. Unfathomably superior to the likes Elysus, who even to those who possibly are in this tier is the equivalent of the superiority of the IRL God to all Real-Life and his Creations, regardless of how unquantifiable that sounds.. And would be considered the equivalent of True God in comparison to anything ever created by Seed, including those who are possibly in the tier. Made a verse where Goku was the equivalent of Elysus. Considered to be, even now, the strongest character Seed ever made, and has powers he can never understand or ever will replicate again. Stated that the "entirety of all his verses" were inside of his Ball since the beginning, and intended him to be if Seed himself was still a Child. The Void was comparable to the Reality beyond the True Illusion to degrees Unfathomable in definition that the likes of Franklin Richards (OMU) even if his cosmology continue for as many imes as there are entities in World's Beyond, with him being the Sections of Transcendence of the first cosmology and the next cosmology the strongest is the Sections of Transcendence in the next... and then would fuse it is nothing in comparison to The Void is bound to according to direct WoG,but comparing Void to the The Existential Seed would be seen as comparing the Section of Transcendence of the World's Beyond Cosmology to Franklin Richards of the Omni-Marvel Universe) . l Speed: Unknown (Hasn't shown many speed feats) Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Striking Strength: Irrevelant Durability: Likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: High Outerverse Level Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Blog posts